1. Field
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for tracking time. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for tracking time for contact lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Timers for contact lenses are known where the contact lens case either sits directly upon the timer or the timer is inseparably integrated into the base of the contact lens case. The timers may be digital, and may be capable of being reset by a user when the designated period expires. Variable periods may be presented to, and selected by, the user in some cases. Certain non-digital counters are also known that a user must manipulate by hand, but the periods of such counters are non-variable.